


父名（Father-names）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 同途·Translations [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, First Age, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 就在那一刻，他知道了，确定无疑——他不惜自己的生命，也要保护埃尔汶的两个儿子。





	1. 上篇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Father-Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743516) by [RFinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFinch/pseuds/RFinch). 



> 【原文作者】Finch
> 
> 【原文链接】[Father-names](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/716592/1/Fathernames)
> 
> 【作者说明】基于《精灵宝钻》、《托尔金书信集》与《中洲历史》系列。
> 
> 【作者声明】这个故事完全依赖于托尔金。他创造了这些角色和他们的历史，不过我设计了希姆路因（Himluin）和安德如斯（Andrúth）这两个名字。
> 
> 【翻译】Ecthelion
> 
> 【授权】已授权。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【人物】玛格洛尔（Maglor），埃尔洛斯（Elros），埃尔隆德（Elrond）
> 
> 【译文首发日期】2004年9月

在黎明前的时刻，费艾诺余下的四个儿子向西瑞安海港发动了袭击，来夺取那颗精灵宝钻。

费艾诺之子迈兹洛斯送交海港居民的信，措辞有多礼貌，要求就有多强硬。他和他的弟弟们对海港的人民不抱恶意，若有要求，也愿意伸出援手；但是那颗精灵宝钻理应属于他们，必须物归原主。如果遭到拒绝，他们就要强行夺取——为此他们曾经发誓，而若不兑现，永恒的黑暗就将降临自身。

收信人是埃尔汶，因为继她的父亲迪奥和她的祖母美丽的露西恩之后，是她戴着那颗精灵宝钻。她拒绝了这个不容拒绝的要求。这颗宝石承载着阿尔达的命运，她决不会背叛那些为了赢得并保有它而遭受不幸、付出生命的人们。

海港的人民支持她。他们当中有许多人亲眼见证自己的至亲至爱死于迈兹洛斯和他的弟弟们之手。他们竭尽全力，准备应对这场必将到来的攻击。战斗血腥又持久，因为埃尔汶的人民拥有勇气，且有太多要保护。就连妇孺也不能幸免。许多人从前逃脱了魔苟斯的炎魔和奥克的毒手，如今却倒在那些不比奥克和炎魔更好的精灵剑下。

战斗持续了将近一天。到处都是混乱。进攻者当中有些投向防守者，企图补救己方的邪恶行径，有些则选择了中立，夹在忠诚和厌恶之间挣扎。然而海港的人民寡不敌众，无论他们多么英勇，都阻止不了那个誓言点燃的怒火。

那天有很多战士被杀了，费艾诺众子当中最年轻的两个也包括在内——在巴拉尔海湾边缘、围绕着埃尔汶的白塔基底，战况激烈得趋近白热，他们就是死在那里。塔门遭到了无情的撞击，最终破碎时，胜利的高呼以压倒性的优势淹没了守方的惊叫。迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔带领几个战士一拥而入，冲上了楼梯，可是突然间，留在外面的人们看到塔顶闪现了一团白亮的火焰。许多人不得不遮住眼睛，就像挡去刺目的阳光，然而坚持得住的人能在顶层的拱形塔窗里分辨出一个女子的苍白身影——那是多瑞亚斯的埃尔汶。她挺直了身体，伸开双臂，长长的黑发在海风中飘飞，那团光就在她胸前闪耀。

沉重的寂静降临了。那个女子纵身一跃，人群目睹此景，全都不由自主地发出了一声叹息，恰似海洋的呼吸。她径直落向了大海，衣裙在身后飘动，犹如狂乱的羽翼。经过高塔的根基，经过高塔奠基的崖顶，她落得越来越快，但就在她触及海面之前，海水高涨，迎上了她。一道巨浪就像一只巨手，托起了她纤细的身影，向上、向上，直达波峰，又从她身下退去。飘动的衣裙真的成了翅膀，埃尔汶也不再是一个女子。

一只白色的海鸥胸前戴着一颗精灵宝钻直冲进聚集的阴云，如同一颗亮星。

 

他最后一个走下了冗长盘绕的楼梯。那是一段长得令人疲惫的下行之路。塔里所有的门都敞开着，他向前三道门里稍加检视，在第三个房间里看到了两张空空如也的孩童睡床，便略过了其他房间。有人先他一步来过了，不是他的哥哥，就是他们麾下的战士。

他或许应当抓紧时间，但他很累。那颗精灵宝钻又一次脱离了掌握。他们只不过在名下添加了新的罪恶，他们正在涉过的海中鲜血越来越多。 _我们陷入困境，真是不足为奇。_

他发现外面的战斗已经结束了。死的沉寂取代了呼喊和撞击。今天他们胜利了，却付出了惨重的代价。他在离塔不远的地方找到了自己的哥哥。迈兹洛斯立在那里，看着两个死去的弟弟，看着他们血淋淋的尸体——阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯，费艾诺最年轻的两个儿子。迈兹洛斯已经合上了他们的双眼，但就连死后，他们的面孔也仍然因怒火而扭曲。那是两张同样的面孔，因为他们是孪生兄弟。就连怒火，也别无二致。

“愿他们在曼督斯的殿堂中安息。”迈兹洛斯头也不抬地说。

“他们必须先忏悔——而且要过很久才能得到宽恕。”玛格洛尔说。我们将来也是一样。最终谁也逃不过曼督斯的诅咒。

他的哥哥大笑起来，笑声中全无欢欣：“你这话可真鼓舞人心。”他向西方望去，凝视着空旷的大海，愤怒地加了一句，“一只海鸥。众水之王[1]把埃尔汶变成了一只海鸥。下一次这些大能者会想出什么办法来阻挠我们？”

玛格洛尔忍住了，没去指出阻挠他们的首先是埃尔汶，一个凡人的孙女。“她的两个儿子在哪里？”他问。海浪在高塔下方拍击着海岸，诉说着一颗闪亮的珠宝被带走，脱离掌握的故事。

“不在这里，”迈兹洛斯答道，眼中的火焰一黯，“我不知道谁把那两个半精灵小崽子带走了。我也根本不在乎了。”

 

玛格洛尔记得。那是至少二十四个太阳年之前的事了。多瑞亚斯王国不复存在，迪奥死了，他的妻子亦然，他的女儿带着那颗精灵宝钻逃脱，他的两个儿子却被抓住，丢在冬天的森林里。不管玛格洛尔还是迈兹洛斯事先都不知情，否则他们就有可能阻止。

“我们难道对孩子发动了战争？”他哥哥得知他们遗弃了两个男孩、任其饿死时，这样吼道。

“殿下，我在这片殿堂里也见到了孩子们的尸体。”有个犯人斗胆开了口，“难道您对他们的死就没有一点责任？”

迈兹洛斯咬紧牙关，保持了沉默。这些罪人，他既没有惩罚，也没有谴责。

“我们还能堕落多深？”玛格洛尔回想起，自己在那天稍迟的时候这样问。当时他们正离开那片屠场，踏上归家的旅途，没能拿到那颗他们前来收复的闪亮宝石。

“邪恶是存在着底线，还是一个无底深坑？”迈兹洛斯反问。

“我说不清。”

“我也说不清。”

就在同一天晚上，迈兹洛斯悄悄离开了营地，独自进入森林去寻找迪奥的两个儿子。徒劳无功。直到积雪开始融化，他都搜寻着那两个男孩，一度还发现了一对脚印，他们却始终下落不明。

后来，他对玛格洛尔讲了自己杀死的狼群。他们作出的判断相同。

 

“的确，”玛格洛尔满心苦涩地说，“我们对孩子发动了战争。我已经忘了。”

“再多两个男孩，又有什么区别？”迈兹洛斯疲惫地说，“我没找到埃尔汶的两个哥哥，你为什么认为找到她的两个儿子会容易些？我们分派的一切，难道不就是死亡？而且，比起长大再来报仇，他们死掉岂不是最好？”

他是真这么想，还是害怕再失败一次？或许这一次轮到我去徒劳寻找了……玛格洛尔想。然后他俩就都会明白堕入黑暗是没有止境的，再一同绝望。

“你这么说，我无话可答。”他回道，然后转身离去，把自己的兄弟们——生者和死者一起——留给了渐聚的昏暗。

夜幕降临之后，他才找到要找的人——希姆路因和安德如斯。他弟弟凯勒巩死于多瑞亚斯的迪奥之手以前，这两人是凯勒巩的部下。他认出了他俩。他们全身是血，他知道自己也是一样。“我听说，你们知道埃尔汶的两个儿子出了什么事。”

他们盯着他。一个长着冰冷的蓝眼睛，另一个面容英俊又残酷，眼中闷燃着怒火。“你听说的不假，”希姆路因说，腔调近乎傲慢，“我们把他们丢在了树林里。”

“我们就是这么处置了埃尔汶那两个哥哥——他们的父亲杀了我们的殿下。”安德如斯说。

玛格洛尔感到一股怒火升了起来：“你们去了哪里？你们把他们带到什么地方去了？”

“我记不得了。”希姆路因答道。

然而精灵的记忆长久又鲜活。“这么说，你的记性就和衰老的凡人一样？”玛格洛尔问，表面上仍然冷静。

希姆路因耸了耸肩：“或许我们并没留心。”

他们藐视他，可他们曾是费艾诺家族的部下，而他玛格洛尔是费艾诺的儿子。他不会再容忍下去了。玛格洛尔拔剑刺了出去。希姆路因一声不响地倒下了，血染污了土地，冰冷的眼睛凝成了霜冻的玻璃。安德如斯畏缩了。

“我杀奥克。”玛格洛尔凶狠地说，“要证明你不是大敌的生物，你就得在拂晓时分领我走上正路。”杀掉希姆路因，无异于处决。安德如斯见过此举，就不会领他步入歧途了。

_但话说回来，也没人需要领费艾诺的儿子们步入歧途。我们已经在歧途上了。_

 

这一次是夏季，不是冬天。两个男孩幸存的机会要大些。玛格洛尔思忖着。然而找到他们的机会也要小些，因为没有雪来保留他们的脚印。

初升的太阳映得森林彤红一片，安德如斯一脸阴郁地带他进了森林。很快，玛格洛尔就明白了为什么他们非得步行。他的向导没有选择任何一条小径，而是上了小径绕开的陡峭山丘，在乱石密布的岩层和多刺的荆棘中间攀爬。他们到了山顶，又开始下坡，在去年的枯叶和一片片滑腻的苔藓上跳着、滑着。对两个年幼的孩子来说，这座山是难以逾越的障碍。

这两个男孩多大了？玛格洛尔意识到，自己甚至连这都不知道。他只听说过他们存在。他极不情愿去问他的向导，但他猜测他们能走了，否则希姆路因和安德如斯不必费事翻过这座山，也能让他们无法回家——家，或者说家的残余。

在山的另一侧，森林有些地方变得潮湿而松软，因为这片树林紧邻着西瑞安大河边的沼泽。玛格洛尔不时看见小小的水塘在树木间闪着微光。黎明的红霞转成了清晨的白光，之后不久，他的耳朵捕捉到了流水的旋律，微弱又遥远。曾经有过一段时光，他——歌手玛格洛尔——会把这样的旋律编织成金色的歌谣。但那样的时光早就逝去了。

“还有多远？”玛格洛尔对他的向导低吼道。

答案是：“我们把他们丢在了远处那条发出潺潺水声的小溪边。”

玛格洛尔审视着那双阴沉燃烧的眼睛，断定安德如斯说了实话。

“接下来我自己走，”他说，“离开我。”

安德如斯走后，玛格洛尔循着流水的旋律而去。它比他料想的远得多，等他找到它，水声竟是十分响亮。他沿着溪流一路上溯，等他来到它急转向西的地方，就发现了这是什么原因。


	2. 下篇

瀑布不算很高，倾泻的力道却不小。在闪光的水帘停止下落、撞上岩石的地方，流水翻腾着，激起了一团团迅速消散的泡沫。就在那里，他看到几根嫩枝在漩涡中旋转，然后就被急流裹挟着冲向了下游。有的嫩枝还带着叶子。

玛格洛尔停下了脚步。

有个黑头发的男孩蹲在水中的一块岩石上，离漩涡很近。他不时把一根嫩枝扔进溪流，看着它扭动旋转，直到从视野中消失。他玩得那么专注，甚至没注意到有个高大的陌生人正站在一边观察着他。

有那么片刻，玛格洛尔没有动。又一次，他听到了他哥哥的声音：比起长大再来报仇，他们死掉岂不是最好？事实已经证明，他这场搜寻比迈兹洛斯那场艰苦却徒劳的尝试容易得太多，他心中却很清楚，自己其实盼望着失败。他们背负的诅咒岂不是预言过？“他们一切开端良好的行事，皆将以恶果收场。”这难道不是意味着，对这个男孩和他兄弟的好意，简直是必然会令他们受到伤害？而且，要是别人也在寻找他们呢？肯定有那么一些人逃离了海港。玛格洛尔转身想走，然后又转了回来。

那个孩子正用一种危险的姿势倾身，想在勉强够得到的地方掬起一捧泡沫。玛格洛尔好奇地看着。男孩保持着平衡，用右手捞起了泡沫，小心地举到面前。它闪烁有如星光，待到他把它从掌上吹落，群星也随之散落。

玛格洛尔开口喊道：“小家伙！”

起初，那个孩子像是没听见。玛格洛尔又喊了一次，男孩惊得跳了起来，作势要逃。

九岁或十岁，玛格洛尔想，但又记起这个男孩有一半凡人血统，而凡人比精灵儿童成长得快。那么，这个孩子经历了四个太阳年的轮回？他拨开树枝，沿着河岸谨慎地走近。该怎样与孩子交谈呢？他自己没有孩子，也从不曾对儿童多加留心。

他决定这样说：“别跑。”然后又说：“你是一个人吗？”

男孩既没移动，也没回答。

玛格洛尔换了种策略：“你叫什么名字？多大了？”

男孩沉默了很久，才答道：“我六岁了。我叫埃路林，这个名字是随我妈妈的哥哥起的，可他死了，我不想要他的名字。”

埃尔汶是疯了还是痴了，竟然随她死去的哥哥给儿子起名？另一个男孩会不会叫埃路瑞德？采用这种母名的想法，让玛格洛尔心生排斥。他惊讶于这场对话的奇怪转折，问：“这么说，你宁愿要个不同的名字？”

“是的。”

玛格洛尔想起了那些闪光却短命的泡沫，它们正在水面上消散。“那么我就叫你埃尔洛斯[1]。” _因为就像流水上的泡沫，你在太阳下的时日与精灵的生命相比将很短暂。_ 这是个冰冷的念头，他永远不会再对这孩子说起。是什么样的宿命预见降临到他身上，竟然令他对一个刚刚遇到的人冒出这样的念头？

“埃尔洛斯。”男孩重复道，就像在品尝一种新的味道。他颤抖着，迈进冰冷的溪水，涉到了岸上，他的鞋子就放在那里。“现在告诉我你叫什么名字。”

他决定实话实说：“我是费艾诺之子玛格洛尔。”

孩子的灰眼睛一冷，飞快瞥向玛格洛尔腰间的武器。“凶手！你来杀我们吗？”他喊道，不过他没有逃开。

 _我们。_ 这么说，另一个男孩肯定也在附近。玛格洛尔拔剑出鞘，发现自己没把它清理干净，因为剑上还残留着血迹。男孩倒抽了一口冷气。

惊骇于自己的粗心大意，玛格洛尔远远丢开了武器。

一个大些的孩子懂得强壮成人的双手能做什么，见到他这样做是不会放心的。但埃尔洛斯显得放松了，即便只是一点。“我妈妈怎么了？”他问，“他们说她从塔顶的窗子跳了下去。”

“她还活着，但她已经走了。更多的，我就说不上了。”至少这都是真的，玛格洛尔想。他总不能告诉一个六岁大的孩子，他母亲变成一只海鸥的形状飞走了。不是在这里，不是在此刻。“不过你也许可以告诉我，你的兄弟在哪里？”

埃尔洛斯努力想瞪赢他；显而易见，他不缺乏勇气。最后，他宣称：“在不远的地方。”

这够机灵了，但他还小，还不精于伪装。玛格洛尔顺着他的眼光看去，确信这会揭示真相。孩子的目光扫向了瀑布。

起初他大吃一惊。然后他明白了。

 

在岩壁和流淌不息的闪耀水帘之间，有一道狭窄的空隙。男孩要挤进去，或许淋不到多少喷溅的水滴，玛格洛尔却不然。他走进那个阴凉的岩洞时，左半身都湿了。但至少这不黏，不像昨天——那时的潮湿来自渗透进铠甲的血。

埃尔汶的另一个儿子抱膝坐在石地上，光透过欢歌的水幕照进来，映得他的黑头发微微发亮。他正朝上看着，喷溅的水花沾湿了洞顶，闪烁有如群星璀璨的天穹，看起来比实际更加高远。然而这个孩子看得没有那么专注，他听到了玛格洛尔进来的声音。发现来人不是他的兄弟，他连忙爬了起来，瞪大了双眼。

玛格洛尔亦然。这个男孩和外面那一个一模一样。

他们是孪生兄弟！他在心中大喊，充满惊异，充满悲伤。

他那对孪生弟弟的容颜重新闪过眼前，那两副愤怒、呆板的面具——可是，那曾经是两张热情欢欣的脸庞，在魔影降临之前，在蒙福的国度里，在数不清的岁月里，属于他父亲那两个最年轻的儿子。他从没料到会经历如此强烈的痛苦，他的心疼得就像在膨胀，直到胸膛也几乎容纳不下。就在那一刻，他知道了，确定无疑——他不惜自己的生命，也要保护埃尔汶的两个儿子。

他不知道他们互相凝视了多久。瀑布的水声填补了寂静。是那个男孩先开了口，清亮的童音盖过了水流的喧闹：“你是费艾诺的儿子吗？”

玛格洛尔吃了一惊。 _这么说，他们还是有所不同；这一个会观察。_ 他点了点头：“我是玛格洛尔。”

“那你就做过了很多坏事。”男孩不容置疑地说——这话多半是他母亲说过的。他的目光没有动摇：“你来这里，是要伤害我们吗？”

玛格洛尔不得不看向一边：“对，曾经是，但现在不是了。”

“为什么？”

“因为你和你的兄弟让我想起了我自己那对孪生的弟弟，想起了他们年幼的时候。”

在男孩考虑他这番话的同时，从山洞的入口那边传来了刮擦的声音。另一个男孩走了进来，一路拖着玛格洛尔丢掉的剑。他看起来一如既往地倨傲。

“埃尔洛斯，假如你能举起我的剑，你会杀了我吗？”玛格洛尔问。

男孩只是怒目而视，决不情愿承认这件武器对他来说太重了。

“假如他能再高那么一点，他就会。但他不叫埃尔洛斯。”埃尔洛斯的兄弟指出。

“他不喜欢他过去的名字，所以我给他起了一个新的。”在玛格洛尔身后，剑哗啷一声掉到了地上，就好像埃尔洛斯再也拿不动它了。

“假如你要给我起个新名，那会是什么？”埃尔洛斯的孪生兄弟提出了要求。他的眼中也含着挑战，不过是另一种。

_好好给我取一个名字。_

有那么短短一刻，玛格洛尔纳闷着他们的父亲本来会给他们取什么样的名字。那个人生养了他们，接着离开了他们，用家园交换了一艘船的甲板。他认为，根本没有，否则埃尔洛斯肯定会提到。他望了望头顶闪光的洞顶，看向了等待的男孩。“你是埃尔隆德[2]。”他说。 _因为你可以活着看到群星踩着旷日持久的舞步越过天穹。_ 这一次，他没有怀疑究竟是什么——或者是何人——把这个念头植入了他的脑海，尽管他再一次知道，自己必须隐瞒。在被伤毁的阿尔达中，无论哪种命运都会迅速带来悲伤。

“埃尔隆德。”男孩重复着。仅此而已——没有迹象表明，他是接受了这个名字，还是拒绝。

玛格洛尔咬住了嘴唇。“来，”他说，“我带你们回去。”

“回家吗？”他们同时问道。他们的嗓音几乎没有区别，但又不完全一样。一个拥有歌手的听觉的人，要分清他们并不难。

“回家——一个我能给你们的家。”玛格洛尔答道。

他们沉默了一阵。“你觉得行吗？”埃尔隆德问他的兄弟。

“要是我们还想长到能用剑的年纪。”埃尔洛斯不祥地答道。

埃尔隆德又转向了玛格洛尔：“我们没有选择，对吗？”

他不能指望比这更好的结果了。然而，当他领着那对孪生兄弟穿过树林，向西瑞安海港走去的时候，歌手玛格洛尔发现，多年来第一次，自己在轻声哼着一首新的曲调，一支配合着他们小小步伐的进行曲。他一点也不确定自己能否赢得他们的信任。他仍然不清楚邪恶是否有着底线；但他知道，至少暂时，他给自己找到的任务会防止他再堕落下去。

 

-完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原注 by Finch]
> 
> [1] Elros=Star foam，星之泡沫。
> 
> [2] Elrond=Star dome，星之穹顶。
> 
> 关于精灵中的命名习俗：见《中洲历史》第十二卷的The Shibboleth of Fëanor一篇。如果这个故事与通常过程有所偏离，那是有意为之。

**Author's Note:**

> [原注 by Finch]
> 
> [1] 众水之王：指乌欧牟。


End file.
